Oh, My Guitar: Resound!
by Colorici74
Summary: Bored, Hinata eavesdrops... and hears some interesting facts about a certain guitarist in GirlDeMo and about a certain green-haired idiot with hypnotizing powers... He tells Otonashi, and they start investigating the biggest mystery of their *after*life, with a bit help from a so-called Angel. Hisako x Naoi, because someday someone had to write something with these two! One-shot.


_**A/N: My second entry for this category XD This is about Hinata and Otonashi solving a mystery XD Yeah, the mystery if Hisako and Naoi are dating or not, lol. I love the couple Hisako x Naoi, and wanted to write something about those two XD Since there are some Shiina x Naoi fics here, why not to be Hisako x Naoi as well? XD**_

_**Uh, I wrote it while listening to Yui's Highest Life [that's why I titled the story so] and I got pretty much inspiration, hehe. The title is a line of the song, yeah, that's right.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything, just the story line. I don't even own the letters, they belong to English alphabet, nor the words, they belong to English Explanatory Dictionary. [uh, I'm mad about copyright, right?]**_

* * *

Oh, My Guitar: Resound!

"OTONASHI! OTOOONAAASHIII! !" Hinata desperately screamed on the halls of the Afterlife high school, running to catch with Otonashi's speed. Yuzuru just stopped to listen what the blue-haired boy had to say.

"Eh, Hinata, what happened?" he asked confusedly, giving him a curious look. Hinata stopped next to him, trying to catch his breath.

"O-O-to-nashi..." he muttered between his pants, "H-Hi-Hisako a-and... Hisako and the idiot, Otonashi! Hisako a-and Naoi! The i-id-diot and H-Hisako! H-Hisako and..."

"Eh? What's with Hisako and Naoi, Hinata?" Yuzuru asked, raising an eyebrow. He never thought that those two's names can ever be pronounced together in a sentence because they mostly have nothing in common.

"Hisako and the idiot are dating!" he blurted out, "The idiot is with Hisako! Hisako have been r-raped b-by t-t-the i-i-diot, Otonashi!" Hinata continued to sputter super excitedly, "The idiot, Otonashi! With Hisako! Hisako with the pervert! Hisako... is... with... the... idiot..."

"Eh? What are you talking about, Hinata?" Otonashi continued to question him, trying to hold back an amused smile. I mean, Hisako with Naoi? No kiddin', Hinata couldn't fool even a 2 year-old baby boy with this. I mean, what would a beautiful, skilled, smart but, most of all, pretty cold girl like Hisako do with a... pure specimen of idiocy like Naoi? And, wait... Naoi is hetero?

"I saw it, Otonashi! They were together!" the blue-haired boy continued to state, but Yuzuru still couldn't believe him.

"Oh, c'mon, Hinata, if they were together, doesn't mean they are dating or something... Plus, Naoi doesn't look like he's hetero..." Otonashi corrected the silly Hinata, who still kept his way.

"Believe me, Otonashi! I saw the idiot and Hisako meeting this morning!"

Otonashi just crossed his arms impatiently. "But what did they do?"

"Well, they saluted each other... They talked a little bit, then he gave her a peck on the cheek, afterwards, they went to their respective businesses." Hinata explained.

After that, Yuzuru started to think that it may be possible, but still it was something fascinating and maybe impossible for Hisako to kiss Naoi. Hm... It was also possible for Hinata to lie... or he saw it wrong...

Hinata brushed his index finger against his chin, thinking deeply until an idea popped in his head. "I found it!" he said triumphal, a background of shinning red roses appearing behind him. "We'll investigate! Follow me, my little Watson!" he continued.

"Uh, why I have to be Watson? I wanted to be Sherlock..." Otonashi whined like a little kid as following Hinata.

* * *

Otonashi and Hinata slowly tip-toed inside the music room where Hisako had been practicing until a little time ago when she took a pause and left for a while. The two boys studied the quiet room attentively – it was full of musical things, including Irie's drums and Yui's and Hisako's guitars, left there probably because they had been practicing and intended to come back.

They looked around inside until they discovered what they were looking for. On the sill, there was a beautiful bouquet of red peonies resting in a white vase with water. "See? I told you they're dating!" Hinata taunted Otonashi on an 'I-told-you' voice. Otonashi just approached the bouquet of flowers and analyzed it. Next to it, there was a letter which he read. In it, there was written that the flowers were from Ayato Naoi [God] for Hisako, noted that Naoi didn't know the surname. As a postscript, it was written that he (Naoi) will wait for Hisako at the cafeteria at lunch.

Otonashi immediately looked at a clock he found somewhere on the wall to find out that it was around lunch hour.

"Hinata, you were right, they're dating!" Otonashi yelled super nervously after seeing that letter which, he had to admit, was full of spelling and grammar mistakes, typically because all the students there [who aren't NPCs] are morons. "I think he hypnotized her to make her like him! Poor Hisako, we should save her! Fast, until the idiot doesn't rape her!"

Just then, when they wanted to leave, Yuzuru felt someone poking his shoulder and turned around. Firstly, he didn't see anyone, but when he looked down he understood who was 'visiting' him.

"Oh, hi, Tachibana!" he saluted nervously but Kanade just gave him that empty gaze as she mumbled blankly:

"What are you doing here?"

"Ugh, you know..." he fumbled for an answer, scratching the back of his head uneasily, and, as a savior, Hinata whispered something in his ear – he wasn't really excited about Tenshi's presence, but what he told Otonashi seemed a good idea after the look it let on the burgundy-haired male's face. He smirked with satisfaction, and looked back at the so-called angel next to him. "You wanna help us with something, Kanade?"

* * *

"What I have to do?" Tenshi asked stone-faced, which kinda intimidated Otonashi, but, whatever, he had to save Hisako from being raped by the green-haired idiot who considers himself God. There were some people at the cafeteria at that moment, but that wasn't going to last for much, and Yuzuru knew it, so he explained Kanade:

"You know the (vice-)president of the Student Council, Ayato Naoi? You know, that guy with dark green chin-length hair, golden eyes and hypnotizing powers...? You should know him since... ugh... he had been... you know..."

Kanade just vaguely nodded her head as admitting, so Otonashi continued: "Uh, when you see him, you..."

"Otonashi, look, he's coming!" Hinata whispered to him before he could even explain Kanade what she had to do. Agitated, the boys looked around. "Under the table, quickly!" the blue head suggested.

Both boys went under the table and Otonashi pulled Kanade, too. For their discomfort, Naoi chose to sit down at the same table the boys hid under. And so, the atmosphere started to get heavier and heavier for the two boys [for Kanade... less]. You almost had the impression it could drown a butterfly.

After a time, the boys felt Naoi standing up. "What's he doing?" Hinata whispered to Otonashi, but he covered his mouth with his palm.

"Shh, idiot, can't you understand? _She_'s here!" Yuzuru woke Hinata back to reality, and, soon they saw, from the opposite part of the table, some beautiful legs coming out from a short purple skirt. "Now you understand?" Yuzuru whispered to Hinata, who immediately nodded his head. Now he got it. "Huh, you were right, they're dating!"

"Haven't I told you, Otonashi? They're definitely dating! They're having the lunch together! Hisako is having the lunch with an idiot!"

"So, how are you?" Naoi asked as taking a sip of his coke. Hisako just boredly stared at him as sucking up some lemonade from her straw, burying her cheek into her palm.

"Huh, thanks for the flowers." she by-the-wayed monotonously. Naoi, like a little pervert, just smirked like it was nothing.

"Nah, it's not big deal, beautiful."

"See? I told you!" Hinata started to taunt the other male next to him, "He has lunch with her and calls her 'beautiful'!" he finally added, and Otonashi, pissed-off, just put his palm over his mouth to cease him from talking.

"So, you're going back practicing with the band after lunch?" Naoi questioned the ponytailed brunette in front of him, who just apathetically nodded.

"Yeah, some kind of..." she answered while starting to eat, "I was planning on playing some mahjong with those guys at SSS, but I eventually felt hungry and, plus, you invited me here, so I took the chance to pass something to my stomach." Hisako explained patiently.

"Oh, I understand, _chica_..." Naoi added on a relaxed voice.

"Ugh, he even has a Spanish accent?" Hinata asked, but, once again, Otonashi told him to be quiet as Tenshi was. Well, it surprised him that Naoi had been able to memorize even one word in another language. Naoi started to move his leg under the table, which accidentally hit Hinata's head, but I guess Naoi didn't really notice that those two were there... If even Hisako haven't, what could anyone expect from Naoi?

"Uh, have you heard anything?" Hisako started to wonder herself about the strange sounds she started to hear. It was like someone crying in pain, but that sound was muffled and not so audibly.

"Eh? No, I think there are just the people around, _chica_, or you're just tired after so much practicing. I heard that Yui is totally awful at vocalizing."

"Yeah, that's right! She sounds like a broken-" Hinata whispered to Naoi, but Otonashi immediately muffled his voice with his palm, so Naoi didn't suspect anything.

"Ew, whatever..." the brunette coldly sighed while swallowing some of her food. The so-called couple had the lunch and stayed quiet most of the time that followed, but it didn't apply in the case of the two males under the table, whose backs started to ache. Tenshi was just quietly sitting in a corner, watching the boys arguing.

"C'mon, Otonashi, they shouldn't be dating! We have to ruin their date!" Hinata complained childishly, while Yuzuru opposed.

"No, at least the idiot is leaving me alone if he spends time with Hisako!"

"But... But... I got spy lessons! I can use those spying skills in my (after)life to find out everyone's dark, deep secrets!" Hinata retorted.

"Uh, so, see you tonight, chica?" Naoi by-the-wayed, slightly trying to get into that subject Hisako perhaps wanted to avoid. She seemed nervous, but tried to hide that by continuing eating.

"Heh, you see, the girls can suspect us..." the brunette excused herself, "Plus, what if anyone sees us?"

Naoi just smiled warmly. "Don't worry, chica, it'll be fine. No one saw us before, isn't it so? Just see you there at 10 o'clock."

"Eh, whatever." Hisako finally gave up as finishing eating. "I gotta go. The girls are probably waiting for me. See you later." she announced as standing up. Naoi also stood up, nodding his head.

"Yeah, see you later." he also announced, then planted a small kiss on her forehead. She blushed, but Naoi liked her blushing. After that, she just lazily left the cafeteria without looking back to anyone. Naoi didn't immediately left, but preferred to drink the whole content of the coke before going back.

"I TOLD YOU THEY'RE DATING!" Hinata screamed to Otonashi, getting out from the table, not caring about Naoi anymore. "I told you, Otonashi! And you didn't listen to me!" he continued to reprove, and Naoi, confused by Hinata's suddenly appearance out of his table, looked under and finally discovered Otonashi and Tenshi.

"Eh? What are you doing there, Otonashi-san? And who's dating who?" the golden-eyed teen curiously asked, resulting Otonashi to get a little pissed-off.

"Nothing, nothing, forget... Let's go, Kanade." he sighed in disbelief while getting out, pulling Kanade with him. He was too tired to explain those things to the idiot. "I'll sh*t inside everyone's heads while they're sleeping and then pretend Hinata did it." he mumbled under his breath, but Hinata couldn't heard him. "I'm outta here."

* * *

**~The same day, 9:50 PM**

Yuzuru, Hinata and Kanade watched Naoi lying on the soft grass, pulling his hands at the back of his head as watching the stars on the sky.

"Uh, what's the idiot doing there?" Otonashi asked the other male next to him while analyzing the idiot in front of him.

"I dunno, but he said her to be there at 10 o'clock. Ugh, Otonashi, I'm afraid that he can try to rape her... You should tell Tenshi the plan!" Hinata suggested awkwardly while looking with the corner of his lavender eyes at the still stone-faced girl next to him.

"Yeah, right." Yuzuru approved, then he turned to Kanade: "Kanade, when you see Naoi..."

"Otonashi, look, someone is coming!" Hinata announced as pointing at a vague shadow in the dark, who later turned out to be Hisako's. Naoi just got up from where he was collapsing and saluted the brunette.

"Hmph, whatever, come on." Hisako told him, carrying, as always, a guitar in her back. She started to take steps towards a certain location, and Naoi followed her loyally. Those three [Otonashi, Hinata and Kanade] silently stalked the so-called couple.

Finally, those two weren't going to any bedroom, or in any places the two boys thought Naoi was going to rape Hisako, but to the music room which Hisako unlocked with a key due to the clicking they heard echoing in the dark. She stepped inside and turned on the light.

"C'mon, it's free." she announced blankly as letting down her guitar. Naoi followed her inside, and Hisako closed the door. The boys didn't dare to open it, but Hinata, curious like always, looked through the hole or the key to see something interesting.

"Otonashi, Otonashi, take a look!" Hinata whispered as moving away to let the claret-eyed teen take a look. Soon, those eyes also went wide in surprise.

"Oh, sh*t... What are those idiots doing there?"

Kanade, blankly staring at those two, held out her hand and pressed the latch of the door without any reason, resulting the boys to jump in fear at realizing that the door got opened.

"Eh? Otonashi-san, what are you doing here?" Naoi curiously asked as letting down the guitar he had in his hands. His gaze got a little upset at seeing Hinata. "And... why are you with the toilet paper guy?"

Hisako was next to Naoi, showing him where to place his fingers on the guitar – that, until some moments ago.

"Ugh, you mean you two aren't dating?" Yuzuru shakily mumbled with an awkward sweat drop in the corner of his forehead, which made Naoi curiously raise an eyebrow, trying to hold back a confused, but amused smile.

"Eh? What do you mean, Otonashi-san? Of course we're not..." He blushed before continuing: "...dating. Hisako was just teaching me how to play guitar." he explained patiently, resulting those two boys to get in a totally embarrassing situation.

"Oh, sh*t... But what was with the flowers and with the affectionate terms...?" Hinata questioned.

"And with the pecks on forehead and cheek?" Otonashi supported his ultramarine-haired friend.

"And with the lunch together?" even Kanade mumbled blankly, even if it's not specific for her to get into others' problems. That scared everyone, but she just shrugged, explaining that she was just curious.

"Well... I..." Naoi nervously fumbled for an answer, but Hisako monotonously explained instead of him:

"He bought me flowers and called me on nice ways to show his appreciation for the time I waste with him. So happens with the pecks and lunch."

Yuzuru and Hinata smacked their respective foreheads. "Sh*t! It's just your fault, Hinata!" Otonashi yelled to his friend, "You and your spy lessons! Let's go, Tachibana." he continued as pulling Kanade by her delicate hand and Hinata by his ear. "I'll buy you a rat named Rat on your birthday, Hinata!"

"Uh... What was that...?" Naoi asked super confused, sweat dropping. He ran on the hall to catch up with guys' speed. "Wait, guys, you don't wanna see us performing?"

And, so, Hisako found herself alone in the dim light. The nut-brown-haired guitarist sighed briefly as putting her guitar in her cover, then hung it on her shoulder. "I guess the guitar lessons for today are over. Hmph, see you next time, Ayato Naoi." she said for herself as leaving the music room with slow steps, getting into the semi-darkness on the halls even more.

Maybe they are going to date someday, who knows. Or maybe they're not, who knows?

And maybe Ayato Naoi is not so a big idiot like everyone thought.

Or maybe he is... Who knows?

_**A/N: Okay, so, 'chica' means 'girl' in Spanish. I think... Anyway, thanks if you've read until here! XD You rock XD Seriously XD**_


End file.
